


I'll Always Come For You

by karathegoddess



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Colonel Dad Potter, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hunnihawk, hurt hawk, worried B.J.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karathegoddess/pseuds/karathegoddess
Summary: Takes place during  the episode "Hawkeye" (S4, Ep18). Hawkeye crashed his jeep and ends up injured. He takes refuge with a South Korean family that don't speak any English. This is worry that happens at the 4077th during that time, until they go to rescue him.
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	I'll Always Come For You

B.J. was past the point of worry. He was freaking out.  
Hawkeye had been due back at the 4077th hours ago at this point. He had been at a battalion aid station, but the C.O. there had called Colonel Potter to inform him that Hawkeye was on the way back. It was starting to get dark. What if he-  
No.  
B.J. refused to even entertain the possibility that Hawk was gone. He had only been in the unit just close to a year, but Hawkeye was the closest he’d ever been to anyone in his whole life. Sometimes he even thought they were closer than he and Peggy were.  
B.J. felt the knot in his stomach tighten with each new wounded that came through the O.R. He was fearful it could be Hawk on any of these stretchers, but equally fearful what it would mean that it wasn’t.  
Once the doctors and Frank finished in O.R. B.J. went straight for the phones. Colonel Potter was hot on his heels behind him. Potter placed his hand over the phone to block the younger doctor. He looked up at B.J. with large sad eyes.  
“We’ve called Battalion aid a hundred times now, son. One hundred and one won’t tell you anything we don’t already know.” Colonel said softly.  
“I...I know. I just-just can’t stand sitting and waiting.” B.J. said. For a moment he wished there were more wounded. Something to distract him from the longing to see his best friend in one piece. This made him more upset. This time with himself for even thinking something so horrible and selfish.  
B.J. sat by the phone for a little over an hour, Colonel Potter never left his side. Klinger stayed until he had to go on duty. Margaret was in and out with a coffee supply and warm comforts for all of them.  
Just when B.J. was about to burst into tears, the doors swung open so fast, he thought they’d nearly swing off their hinges. Radar and Klinger had run in behind a small Korean girl with a beautiful blue dress. Her face expressed urgency as she waved a piece of paper toward Colonel Potter pointing to the stars on his collar. She knew he was in charge.  
“Sorry, sir! I couldn’t stop her. She’s a fast little devil.” Klinger smiled, no real malice behind his words. She spoke Korean quickly and continued to thrust the paper in the Colonel’s face.  
“It’s alright, Klinger, I’ll take it from here.” Potter nodded a salute that Klinger returned. The corporal turned to exit. Potter took the note and unfolded it. B.J. saw the handwriting. He recognized it immediately and snatched the note from his commanding officers hand. It was a little messier than normal, but it was his Hawkeye’s without question. The excitement faded quickly after reading it.  
"FOLLOW MESSENGER BACK TO PICK ME UP. NEED HELP. HURT."  
B.J. felt the worry return, but it was almost worse than before. Hurt? How badly? Badly enough he couldn’t walk back. That was bad, alright. He dropped the note and turned to Radar and the girl.  
“Alright. Let’s go, we need to move quickly!” He didn’t need Colonel Potter’s permission. He knew he already had it.  
The drive felt like an eternity. He felt a little bad on how many times he had snapped at Radar to drive faster. B.J. made a mental note to apologize to him later. When he wasn’t so worried about Hawkeye. When they seemingly arrived at a small shelter, the young woman hopped out and indicated for them to pull over. Radar honked, but B.J. jumped out ready to assist Hawk. And he was glad he did. The man had clearly had massive blow to the head and walked similar to the way he did drunk. Radar took his bag and Hawkeye nearly collapsed into B.J. B.J positioned one hand under Hawk’s neck and placed his other arm under Hawkeye’s hamstrings, scooping him up.  
“Beej?” He let his head lull against B.J.’s chest.  
“Yeah, Hawk?” B.J. responded, climbing up and sitting down in the jeep, keeping the lanky Captain on his lap. Radar had gone inside, in an attempt to thank the family in their nativie language.  
“I was scared I was gonna die here. I thought you wouldn’t come get me.” He frowned. B.J. gingerly brushed some salt and pepper hair away from his cut.  
“I promise you, whenever you need me, I’ll always come get you.” B.J. placed a tender kiss to Hawkeye’s forehead.  
B.J. felt all his worry fall off like snow from a tree, soaked in a warm spring sun upon seeing Hawkeyes big beautiful grin.


End file.
